A resource reservation network, as used herein, is a network that supports reservation of bandwidth for a session. Optionally, the resource reservation network also supports reservation of end-to-end latency for the session, end-to-end latency variation for the session, and/or max burst size.
Establishing a new session over a network takes a period of time that is usually a function of the complexity of the network. In a resource reservation network there is also a need to verify that the network can support the resources guaranteed in a reservation in essentially any load condition, which may increase the session admission time.
In the case of multiple high-bandwidth sessions, the prior art resource reservation networks may not support establishment of multiple high-bandwidth sessions in parallel because the prior art resource reservation network may not have enough network resources (such as bandwidth, and/or ability to guarantee maximum latency and/or maximum latency variation) to support an existence of multiple high-bandwidth sessions in parallel.
In addition, latency is an important parameter for time sensitive applications, however, the applicants are unaware of any prior art resource reservation network able to guarantee end-to-end worst-case latency below 2 milliseconds.